Brothers in arms with Kaze and Saizo prolouge
by Askrgirl
Summary: This will hopefully be a long running series i plan to do similar things with retainers and royal siblings and friends
1. The prolouge

Prolouge

A young Saizo sat on a big rock watching as the sunset and the birds fly by. Saizos twin brother, Kaze, sat behind him poking at the fire Saizo had lit. Saizo smirked and went down to teach his brother how to make the fire. Though they were twins Kaze was still naive, not well trained, and acted a lot less mature than his brother. Kaze sat watching the fire crackle and pop while he kept adding stick after stick. Saizo wanted to keep Kazes innocence as long as he could. He did everything in his power to train him but not let him know about the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Saizo loved his brother more than anything and nothing could change that.

**End of prolouge **


	2. Chapter 1

This story is NOT suitable for children.

**Chapter 1: A New Companion**Kaze stared up at the trees waiting for Saizo to clean up the area they camped at. Saizo would occasionally look over at Kaze seemingly staring at nothing. Kaze closed his eyes. "It'll be okay" he told himself. Saizo tapped Kaze with his foot, "We gotta get going" he said strictly.

"Get down" a voice said from on top of the rock. There was a short blonde girl with a bow and arrow pointed directly at Saizos head. "We mean you no harm" Saizo said. "I am Saura of the archery tribe to the east, might you need our help" she said in a loud booming voice. Kaze shot up "We are heading back to Hoshido might you accompany us to your village for safety purposes". Saizo nodded, Saura nodded and beckoned for them to come with her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Archers camp

Saizo and Kaze followed Saura for several hours, the trail was rocky and every so often they came across abandoned ruins. And every time the party came across ruins Saura stopped and examined the ruins. Biting her lip she would mutter ancient texts to the ruins. Saizo knew these words, but Kaze was oblivious to it all. Eventually they reached the camp and was greeted by a rather handsome pegasus knight by the name of Subaki. He flew by and gave Kaze a wink and Saizo a knowing look. Saura led the boys into a tent and there they met a young shirtless man, and an older woman in silk robes. The older woman ran over to Saura and gave her a hug, "Im so glad your safe, my dear" she said with a kind smile. The younger man stepped over to Saizo and extended a hand, "The name is Fuga".


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fuga stepped back once again and nodded in agreement. Saizo knew Fuga through his now deceased father. Kaze was starry eyed as he looked up at the muscular young Fuga. Saura after hugging the older woman stood there crossing her arms, giving Saizo an angry look. "Saura, dear, who are these boys" the older woman asked. "I found these vagabond boys in the forest near the edge of our territory" Saura said. Saizo stood up fast "We are not vagobonds"! Kaze looked up Saizo incredibly confused, "Saizo why are you yelling, I like these people". Saizo saw so much innocence in Kaze it honestly blew his mind, he couldn't tell they were in danger. Fuga stepped in, "These boys are in service to Hoshidion royalty, Saizo, you know Ryoma, do you not?" Saizo nodded, "We have met only a few times". Fuga nodded, "See Abell, their not Nohrian." Saura piped in, "What about the green one?" Kaze looked up and smiled at Saura with joy and playfulness in his eyes, Saura looked it him angrily. Kazes smile turned into a fearful face, he ran behind Saizo. "My lord Kaze, grow up, we are twins and im older than you by 2 minutes not 2 years". Kaze glared at his brother and stepped forward, dramatically pushed his chest out and announced, "I am Kaze of Hoshido and I have met Lady Mikoto"! Saizo face palmed, as Fuga laughed and the older woman and Saura looked incredibly confused. The older woman called someone in, a short boy named Subaki stepped in and bowed.

"Subaki escort them to a tent, they seem to simply be lost children with shurikens", the older woman said strictly. "Yes, mother" Subaki said as he beckoned for the brothers to follow.


	5. Chapter 4

Subaki led the 2 brothers into a dimly lit tent. Subaki let out an exhausted sigh as he left the tent muttering in another language. Saizo began to take off his shirt, once it was off he flung himself onto the mattress. Kaze kept peering out of the tent watching as people walked by. "Kaze, close the door and go to bed" Saizo yelled. Kaze closed the door fast and flung himself onto the mattress and pretended to sleep. Saizo the next morning was awoken to loud screaming. Saizo jolted up and noticed Kaze was gone. "God that boy" Saizo muttered under his breath. He ran out to an elderly woman on the ground bleeding out from her head. The older woman and Fuga stepped out from the crowd, Kaze was standing over the elderly womans body. "My, my, Kaze located the Nohrian spy, she has the Nohrian symbol on her clothes." Fuga said.


End file.
